The Smell and Color Of Blood
by meguhanu
Summary: AU: 4 silver haired vampires have been stalking the streets of Jester city for the past 2 months. Their next target? A 17 year old girl named Laurie. Will she survive?
1. Selected

**THE SMELL AND COLOR OF BLOOD**

**CHAPTER 1**

**AN: I DO NOT OWN FF7. I ONLY SAW THE MOVIE. I DON'T PLAY THE GAME. PLEASE BE NICE. IF YOU SEE ANY MISTAKES IN THE CHARACTERS, LET ME KNOW. THIS IS NOT A MARY SUE!**

Night, that was when they came out in the city known as Jester. All 4 of them. Once they set their eyes on you, you were as good as dead. There was always no escape. All you could do was just scream. Then all that was left was a body with two holes in your neck made from very sharp teeth. Under all the bodies was a sea of blood.

Everyone in Jester City was asking themselves the same questions over and over again; Who were they? When were the killings going to stop? Anybody else going to die? The characters anyone could make out was that the culprits all had silver hair, rode motorcycles, and were dressed in black pleather outfits. Police had nicknamed them the SHM: Silver Haired Men.

Yes, they were wanted, but any time anyone had ever tried to take them down, they were slashed or blown to bits. It was a gruesome scene for the police men and women that had to pick up their comrades body parts. An arm there, a hand there, and a head rolling to a dead stop near the cars.

There were many ways to kill these SHM; sun, a stake through the heart, and the drinking of holy water. A cross was only to keep them away. It had been 2 months since the killings had happened. Police could do nothing….what could they do? They nor the mayor wouldn't even admit that their city had vampires.

The mayor had already installed a 6:00 curfew. Still it wasn't enough. Every single day there was a funeral. Every night another body was found.

Still for 17 year old Laurie Cole life went on as if nothing had happened. She had no interest in the killings. All she wanted was to go to school and then get home as quickly as possible. Why? She wanted her life to be plain. No adventure. Nothing out of the usual. The bell rang and she headed home. Out in the hallways, kids were talking to each other. Some were talking about music, others about movies, and others about the murders.

going to her locker, she discarded her books and grabbed her black jacket. Looking into her locker mirror, she made sure her contacts were in, her make-up wasn't smudged, and her long red hair was in good condition. Everything checked out fine. "Another day another dollar," she said as she closed her locker and exited the school and began the 5 mile walk home.

It was dark early that day. Laurie kept her eyes and ears open for anything or anyone out of the ordinary. Last thing she nor anyone else wanted was to be on the 10 o clock news saying she was dead. The streets were deserted, the street lights were on, and the lights were on it the buildings. Laurie thought she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around…nothing there. She immediately ran to her home which was at the end of the block.

She burst right in and slammed the heavy steel door shut. Laurie was panting…hard. "Made it," she said. Her father who saw her run in went over to her. "Good thing you came home quickly," he said while he scooped her up in a hug.

"Dad…oxygen…need…to breathe," she choked out. He released her. "Sorry. Don't know my own strength," he said while glancing at the clock. It read 4:30. "Go on upstairs and do your homework," he said. "Already done," said Laurie with a smile. "Well, okay then go watch TV or something," he said. Laurie went up to her room and closed the door without any argument. She plopped down on her bed while grabbing the remote. She flipped the channels until she spotted her favorite movie on HBO. It was called "Labyrinth."

Her father headed to the front door and opened it a peep. He was worried that maybe she had been followed.He looked outside and saw nothing but a deserted street. He nodded his head and closed the door. Unbeknownst to him, 4 men with silver hair watched the door like it was precious to them. "I think we found our next victim brother," said one of the silver haired men known as Kadaj. He clutched his sword known as Souba. The taller of the 3 men smiled. "Yes Kadaj," he said. "This one shall be very tasty," he said while licking his vampire fangs. Yazoo, Kadaj, Loz, and Sephiroth waited in the shadows for their next prey…the prey known as Laurie.


	2. Death

**THE SMELL AND COLOR OF BLOOD**

**CHAPTER 2**

Laurie sat on her bed watching "Labyrinth." She loved fantasy movies ever since she was a little kid. She smiled as she saw Sarah and Jareth dance around in the bubble together. Then the lights went out.

"Huh?" asked Laurie. She tried her lamps: nothing. She went out into the hall which was also pitch black. She yelled downstairs to her father. "Dad! The lights went out!" she screamed to him. "It's okay honey! I'm going outside to fix the circuit breaker!" he yelled back to her. "Be careful!" she yelled back to him. Laurie heard the door open then close.

Laurie's dad went over to the circuit breaker which was at the back of the house. "I wonder how this could have happened," he said to himself. He opened the box and took out the circuits. He got a close look at each and every one of them. "What the hell? This has been messed with," he said. It was. All the breaker wires inside were actually cut.

Laurie's dad sensed something wasn't right, so went right back into the house. He didn't know he was still being watched. He was about to yell to his daughter, but then he saw she was waiting right at the couch for him.

"We are going to have to go and get some more breakers tonight. Get your coat," he said. Laurie was unsure about this idea, but nevertheless, she put on her jacket and walked with her dad to the store down the street.

"What a coincidence, huh boys?" asked Yazoo to his fellow comrades who all were following Laurie and her dad to the store, but made sure to stay hidden in the black shadows. "Coincidences have nothing to do with it. It's called being prepared. I made sure this would happen," said Sephiroth.

Laurie and her dad made it to the store and picked up the breakers with no problem. It was dead empty in the store. With the curfew and all, she didn't even want to know why the store was open.

Now the problem was getting home. Laurie and her dad walked fast until they saw their home. "Laurie don't panic but we're being followed," he said. Laurie widened her eyes and was about to look behind her, when her dad said "Don't look," so she didn't. "When I tell you to run, you run," he said to her. "ready, set go!" he yelled to her.

Laurie took off at an incredible speed to her home. She figured her dad was right behind her until she heard him grunt. She stopped and looked back. She saw her dad trying to fight off someone or something. She called for her father- "DAD!" She saw him being dragged into an alley, so instead of saving her own life, she went to help her only family.

"HOLD ON DAD! I'M COMING!" she yelled. But when she turned into the alley, all she saw was blackness. She panted hard. She carefully and cautiously took a few steps into the alley. "Dad?" she whispered. Nothing met her ears as a respond. Laurie didn't watch where she was going and tripped over something. "Ugh," she grunted.

She looked back at what she had tripped on…oh it was only her father's dead body. Wait, what! Her father's body was sprawled out, blood leaking out form his arms and neck. Laurie was now in tears. "Dad!" she cried out and touched the bloody body, holding it close to her own.

"Dad, dad," she sobbed out. "Now, now, wipe those tears girl," said a voice from behind her. Laurie gasped and turned her head around to meet the face with the voice. A man who looked only like he was 17 stood behind her smiling evilly. He had short but beautiful silver hair.

"Aaww look she's wearing my favorite color," said anther voice from Laurie's side. She turned her head and saw another silver haired guy, this time it looked mushroom cut. He had something on his left hand that looked like quite a shocker.

"Come on now, let's leave her alone to get over the shock of that guy," said another person from Laurie's other side. Laurie turned her head in the opposite direction. She saw yet another silver haired guy. It was pretty long, down to his waist, it looked like. This one like the first 2 was pretty handsome.

"You boys are scaring her. That's just the way I like them," said a 4th voice from right in front of Laurie. Laurie prepared herself and looked in front of her. A very tall, and who she guessed was muscular, had very long silver hair flow down his back. His eyes were piercing green; and they were piercing into Laurie's. Indeed he was the scariest.

Laurie just sat holding her father's dead body in her arms. She sat there like a scared little rabbit. The 4 SHM all smiled at her. Laurie continued to sob. "Was it you that killed my dad?" she asked them while standing up. "That old fool didn't put up a fight," said Loz. "Yes it was us and the only thing he said was 'please don't hurt my daughter.'" said Yazoo.

Kadaj stepped up behind Laurie. He put his gloved fingers on her arms to hold her in place. At the minute he touched her, Laurie felt her knees give out. "But we're vampires. We don't follow orders of weak pathetic humans," he said. Laurie breathed in shallow gasps. Kadaj looked up at Sephiroth. "May we bite her?" he asked. Laurie looked up to see his reaction to the question. "Yes," he said in a deep baritone voice.

This time she struggled to get away, but Kadaj now had her in a tight headlock, ready to suck her blood. "I can smell your blood. It smells rich and tasty," he whispered in her ear.

Laurie wasn't going to be dinner for these sickos. She elbowed Kadaj in the stomach. He flinched in pain. Just as Laurie had expected, he let her go to deal with his own pain. Laurie made a dash for it down the alley connecting to another alley that lead to the street. She ran and ran until she got to her house. She got out her keys and opened the door, and just in time, because the vampires were right behind her.

"Get away from me!" she yelled at the door. Then she heard footsteps on the roof. "You can't come in unless I invite you!" she yelled. True, the SHMs knew that. Sephiroth appeared at the window. "You know we will get you," he said right before he and the other 3 vanished into thin air.

Laurie ran to the phone and dialed 911…but the power outage had knocked out the phone lines too. And Laurie didn't have a cell phone. She was cut off at least until the sun came up. Would she go to school? NO! She had to get her father's body and get to the police station. But first things first...she had to be prepared.

She ran upstairs to her room and rummaged through her jewelry box. She found her silver cross that her mother had given her o her death bed. "Thanks mom," she said until she went downstairs for whatever looked like a wooden stake.

The next morning, the news was about Laurie and her father's death. The funeral was scheduled for that weekend. Everybody at school was shocked that Laurie's dad was dead…especially Laurie.

It was a beautiful day for a funeral. The wind was blowing hard with leaves dancing in it's hair. At the funeral, Laurie had shed no tears, just sorrow. She watched as her dad's coffin was lowered into the ground. After everyone had left, Laurie stayed in silence looking at the gravestone. On it, it read

Bob Cole

Beloved Father

R.I.P.

Laurie stayed there until the sun started to set. She didn't care if those freaks found her. Let them. Let them kill her. It would be a way for her to be reunited with her father.

It was now pitch black. There were streetlights on, and Laurie was sound asleep lying on top of her father's grave.

"Hey," Yazoo whispered. "Look who it is," he said. Loz, Kadaj, and Sephiroth looked down at a sleeping beauty known as Laurie. "Let's take her," said Kadaj. Sephiroth kneeled down and picked Laurie up in his arms. Laurie snuggled against his chest. "I think she likes you," said Yazoo. Sephiroth glared at him.

Yazoo just chuckled at this. "Hurry up and let's go before she wakes up," said Sephiroth. The 4 of them headed to their hideout in the middle of the cemetery.

Inside the hideout, it was like a castle. They were vampires, but at least they were clean and had some taste. Sephiroth placed Laurie down on the red silk sheets of his canopy bed. The sheets matched her hair. He tucked her in. "Sleep well….my new princess," he said and he kissed her on the cheek. Laurie still slept on as if nothing was wrong…just wait until she woke up.


	3. Lesson and a Gift

**The Smell and Color of Blood**

**Chapter 3**

"Ugh. Unh," Laurie moaned. She turned in her sleep until her eyes popped right open. "Huh? Who? What?" she asked. She looked at her surroundings. She was in a very red bed. "Where am I?" she asked to nobody. She got out of bed and looked around.

"Did I get transported to the past ore something?" she asked looking at her surroundings. Then a voice rang out. "So my princess awakes," it said. the voice came from behind her. She turned around and looked who had spoken. It was Sephiroth. Laurie backed up in fright. "why did you bring me here?" she asked.

"I have been ruling this town for the past 2 months. I have taken countless lives-" He was cut off by Laurie screaming "You took my father away from me!" Sephiroth just looked at her.

"Yes, like I was saying, I still feel like there is something missing…and that something or in this case someone is you," said Sephiroth putting out his hand for her to take. She just slapped it away. "Go to fucking hell!" she screamed before she tried to storm in the opposite direction and away from him. He grabbed her wrist and put her face right to his. "I'm already there," he said before kissing her full on the lips.

Laurie protested while tasting blood in his mouth. Sephiroth tried a little tongue action, but Laurie didn't give in. She tried to release him from her. Yazoo, Loz, and Kadaj watched the scene unfold. "I think she gets the point," said Loz. "If she tries to escape, hunt her down," said Kadaj gripping his sword Souba.

Sephiroth broke the kiss and Laurie immediately stared spitting out his taste. "What's the matter? Don't like it?" he asked. Laurie didn't answer, but kept spitting. Kadaj stepped out from where he was hiding. "I don't think this rat is worth our time," said Kadaj. Laurie stopped spitting and glared at Kadaj. She walked over to him and looked up to him straight in the face.

Then she spit in his face while she slapped it at the same time. Kadaj was taken aback by this reaction. "You know, you wreak of blood. You could use a shower," she seethed through her mouth.

For that, Kadaj slapped her across the face. She landed hard on the floor. "That's for slapping me first," he said as he left the den. Yazoo and Loz followed him. "Let's go get someone to eat," said Kadaj. "Sure" said the other SHM. They headed out to a local bar to pick up some dinner.

Back at the lair, Laurie sat on the canopy bed massaging her sore cheek. It was as red as the sheets. She looked around until she spotted a beautiful silver dagger nest to the bed. She got up as quickly as she could and grabbed it. When the time was right, she'd stab them all and make a run for it. Until then, she hid it under her black coat. She knew daggers were useless, not as good as wooden stakes, but at least it would cause them pain.

Sephiroth was away getting something. Laurie could hear him rummaging around and cursing his vampire mouth off. Then he stopped. Laurie didn't move. She sensed him coming over to her. then the bed went low.

Laurie felt something go on top of her head. "For you my princess," he said. Laurie got up and went over to a mirror that was hanging over the counter. She looked into the mirror and saw a sterling silver tiara sitting on her head. In the middle was a red jewel.

She took it off and threw it at his face. "I already told you no," she said. "You have spunk," said the silver haired freak. He picked up the tiara and walked over to Laurie. he put the tiara back on her head. Laurie averted his gaze. She didn't want to look into the eyes of a devil.

He grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. "You belong to me now. You take off that tiara and I won't hesitate to teach you a lesson," Sephiroth said. He pushed her down to the floor as he went to the exit. "By the way, this cave is a Labyrinth. Don't try to escape and don't you dare follow me," he said as he disappeared.

Laurie sulked on the bed. She didn't dare take off the tiara even if he wasn't around. "What have I gotten myself into?" she cried into the pillow, careful not to have the tiara fall off.

Near the doorway, Sephiroth watched his princess cry. _Soon my princess you will be one of us and we will be together forever and for all eternity, _Sephiroth thought to himself before this time he really left .


	4. Escape to Safety

**The Smell and Color Of Blood**

**Chapter 4**

There wasn't much for Laurie to do. She couldn't go out, she had to keep that ridiculous tiara on her head, she had to obey those silver haired freaks, and she had nothing to eat. She hadn't eaten for about 12 hours now. Laurie clutched her stomach in pain as it growled.

"Ugh. Unmh," she moaned. "I must have lost like 10 pounds by now," she said. Her vision was blurry and her whole body felt weak.

Sephiroth, Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz walked in. Laurie saw them and jumped to her feet, but didn't stay up. She collapsed to the ground. Yazoo caught her in his arms. "Now, now. You have to keep your strength up," he said with a smile.

"That's impossible. You guys drink blood. Since I'm not a vampire-," she was interrupted by Sephiroth, "Yet," he said. Laurie looked at him. "Not going to happen," snorted Laurie. "I can only have food…regular food," she sighed while putting her hands on Yazoo's chest.

"That's where your wrong," said Kadaj. He threw her a bag full of food. "You got me something?" she asked skeptically holding the bag. "We can't have you starving to death," he sneered as he and Loz left to go to what Laurie guessed was their rooms deeper in the cave.

Yazoo and Sephiroth left too to let Laurie eat in peace. Laurie wasted no time...she dug into the food, but was careful not to choke.

Back where Kadaj and Loz were at, they were soon joined by Sephiroth and Yazoo. "She's becoming more trouble than she's worth," hissed Kadaj showing his fangs. "We agree," said Loz and Yazoo in unison showing their menacing eyes.

Sephiroth glared at them. "It pains me to say it, but I think you guys are right," Sephiroth said. "Then so be it, tonight we get rid of her…once and for all," Kadaj said.

Laurie had finished her food…all of it. Now she was sound asleep on the bed with the tiara still on her head. Since she was sleeping she didn't sense the 4 SHM come up and surround her on the bed.

"Now," whispered Sephiroth. They all grabbed her roughly and began to drag her out to the cemetery. Laurie woke up with a start, which was very not healthy.

She started struggling without a moment's hesitation. "What are you doing to me!" she screamed. They stopped moving her. Loz, Kadaj, and Yazoo had left Sephiroth to hold her still. he put one arm around her neck, and his other hand holding her arm behind her back. Laurie stopped struggling when she felt Sephiroth tighten his grip.

"We have all decided that you are not the one to be our princess," hissed Kadaj right into her face. "Whew! Ever heard of a breath mint?" she asked. That caused another slap to her face from Kadaj. "I think someone is a little hand happy," said Laurie. "But still, you're going to pay for that," she said with an evil smile on her face.

Then she pulled out the silver dagger she had so cleverly hidden on herself. Then she slashed Sephiroth on the arm while she made a dash for the door. "Get after her you morons!" screamed Sephiroth while he tried to stop the bleeding.

If her escaping meant her being stuck in the Labyrinth, then so be it. She immediately threw the tiara off her head. She could hear the vampires running after her. Then she heard a sound that sent chills down her spine; the unsheathing of a sword.

"Oh God," she said as she ran for her life. But she stood strong. "I will not let these vampires suck my blood. My blood belongs in my body and no one else's," she said as started down another path way that miraculously led to the exit.

She dashed into the cemetery and hid behind the first tall tombstone she could find. She was panting hard but tried to get her breathing to subside.

She heard the vampires come out and start to swear they're mouths off. "Where the fuck is she?" asked Loz. "We aren't going to let her survive once we find her," said Kadaj. "Spread out and find that fucking bitch," said Sephiroth.

Laurie knew that vampires had great hearing, so she tried her very best to keep quiet, even if it meant her heart beating a mile a minute. Then all was quiet. Laurie peaked out and saw nothing, except gravestones.

Then she ran to the only place she knew she would be safe and protected: her church.


	5. 1 Down, 3 To Go

**The Smell and Color of Blood**

**Chapter 5**

**AN: Thank you all so much for the reviews!**

Laurie ran to her church until her legs felt like they were going to fall off. It was a miracle that the church was close to the graveyard. "Keep breathing. That's the key. Breathe," she told herself in between breaths.

In no time at all she found herself at the steps of the huge white church that she and her father had attended to since she was a baby. Hell, she had been baptized in this church. She pounded on the 8 foot tall marble doors. "Father Laughlin! Please! Help me! Let me in!" she screamed.

Then she heard a sound that made her heart stop. "Looks like nobody's home," it said. Laurie recognized that voice. She turned around very slowly. She figured that the slower she moved the quicker she would live. Once fully turned she met with a VERY PISSED OFF Sephiroth.

Laurie looked to his side and saw a very long katana being held in his right hand. "Nice sword," she said. "Yes. this sword's name was Masamune. How about you two get acquainted!" he yelled while he swung the sword aiming for her head. Laurie's eyes bulged out of her head with fear. Another miracle happened. Laurie had managed to dodge the death blow.

Laurie made a dash for it, but before she could take one step, someone pulled her into the church and locked the door. Laurie looked up at her savior; it was Father Laughlin. "Father!" she screamed while she hugged him while her whole body trembled.

"Calm down my child. No one will hurt you. God will protect us," he said while he sat her down in a pew in the front of the church. "Now tell me everything," he said as he wiped away her tears.

Laurie summarized everything for the Father. Once she had finished, Father Laughlin had a serious look in his eyes. "So since you wouldn't take their offer to become their princess, so you're now their next victim," he stated. Laurie nodded her head while she tucked her red hair behind her back.

"Do you have any wooden stakes?" asked Laurie. Father Laughlin got up and told Laurie to gather every cross she could find. Laurie did as she was told. "What are you going to do?" she asked. Father Laughlin went and started to fill up the baptizing pool with water then he prayed over it. "Never mind," said Laurie as she gathered all the crosses she could hold in her arms.

Outside Sephiroth had called Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo on his cell phone telling them to meet him at the church and to be ready to storm it. The 3 vampires were there in a moment's notice. "She chose a good spot to hide," said Yazoo. "Still, she's going to die," said Kadaj. Loz looked over at the other vampire. "You _really _don't like her do you?" he asked. Kadaj death glared him. Loz chuckled. "Do you even have to fucking ask?" asked Kadaj. "Enough," said Sephiroth. "Let's go," he said.

The 4 vampires kicked down the door and entered the church while looking around. "Be on your guard. She could be anywhere," said Kadaj. "Dude, look in front of you," said Yazoo.

There stood Laurie holding a huge cross in her hands. She had a look on her face saying "Come and get me." Loz walked forward. "Allow me. You guys all had your fun. Now let me have some," he said as he charged at Laurie. Laurie saw him coming and was prepared. She sidestepped the attack and Loz had a most burning surprise.

Behind Laurie was a tub full of holy water. She put out her foot and just as she predicted, Loz tripped over her foot and fell into the tub.

Screams erupted from his mouth as he was being burnt alive by the water. Laurie didn't look at the horrific scene happening behind her, but just smiled at the 3 remaining vampires. Loz screamed until there was nothing left but dust in the water.

"One down and 3 to go," Laurie said in triumph.


	6. Introduction

**The Smell and Color Of Blood**

**Chapter 6**

Loz was dust…literally. Now it was the other 3 that had to be defeated. "So which one of you is going to be the next one to die?" asked Laurie now walking back and forth.

Kadaj stepped forward. "Listen you bitch, just because you killed one of us, doesn't mean that you're 'all that'," he said pointing his index finger at her. Laurie smiled. "Fine," it's your funeral," she said turning around. She snapped her fingers.

A bucket of holy water fell on Kadaj. Father Laughlin had the bucket in his hands. He was standing on the balcony overlooking the scene below.

Kadaj clutched his face with his hands while he screamed. The skin on his face was all ripped and burnt. Sephiroth and Yazoo had backed up careful not to even step in the water. "Damn she's good," said Yazoo. Sephiroth sniffed the air and then looked up at the balcony. Father Laughlin saw him and hid. "Not clever enough," said Sephiroth.

Sephiroth jumped onto the balcony and grabbed the Father by the front of his shirt. "Please don't hurt me," Laughlin said very scared. "I'm not going to hurt you, just kill you. Say hello to God for me," said Sephiroth as he threw the Father off the balcony. He fell to the pews below. There was a deafening crunch. Father Laughlin had broken his neck and was now dead.

Laurie witnessed this. It happened in slow motion in front of her eyes. "NO!" she screamed dropping the cross she still had in her hand. She ran past Kadaj who was kneeling and clenching his fists from the pain. He grabbed her wrist as she tried to run by him. "Not so fast," he said to her. Laurie saw his face. It was so much scarier than before.

She tried to get this creature off of her. Yazoo stepped up and punched her in the stomach. Laurie doubled over in pain. She couched and heaved trying to breathe.

Sephiroth walked over, Masamune in hand. Laurie was starting to cry. "Don't bother shedding tears. you'll be joining him right now," said Sephiroth. He nodded to Yazoo and Kadaj. The 2 vampires held Laurie by her arms. Sephiroth placed Masamune up in the air, ready to take her head off, but before that could happen;

"Hey Vampires!" called a male voice. Sephiroth, Kadaj, and Yazoo looked over to where the voice came from. A teenager stood in the front of the church pews. "Let her go," he said. Sephiroth stepped forward. Yazoo and Kadaj who still had Laurie backed up. "Who the fuck are you?" asked Sephiroth. The teen unsheathed his huge sword.

"My name is Cloud Strife."


	7. Dead All Of Them?

**The Smell and Color Of Blood**

**Chapter 7**

AN: To all my readers: Thank you for reading this fanfic.

Laurie looked up. _Someone came to save me? _she wondered in her head. She slowly looked up. Her red hair clouded her vision, but she was able to make out a mess of blond hair sticking up here and there, he was very muscular, and handsome. "Talk about a knight in shining armor," she said in a low whisper.

Kadaj and Yazoo heard her mumbling. Kadaj yanked her head up by pulling on her hair. "You say something, brat?" he asked her viciously. Laurie spat in his face…again. "You fucking bitch!" he yelled and then he cut her with Souba. Laurie screamed in pain.

Cloud heard her scream. He looked past Sephiroth and saw blood erupt from her body, like a fountain squirting water. Laurie fell back onto the carpeted floor of the church. Her eyes shut while she put her own hand on her wound to try and stop it from bleeding.

Kadaj chuckled to himself. Then he leaned down and put his gloved hand into her blood. He brought his hand up and licked the blood. "MMM…it's tasty," he said.

Sephiroth walked over to Kadaj and Yazoo, who was playing spectator. "What did you do to her, Kadaj?" asked Sephiroth/ "She had it coming. Sooner rather than later," he said. "Just make sure she stays alive for right now, then you can kill her," he said. He turned his attention back to Cloud.

"Are you a slayer?" he asked Cloud. Cloud nodded his head. "You took the life of a person I held most dear in my life. Now," said Cloud, bending down to get ready for an attack. "I will have my revenge," he said then he struck…but not Sephiroth...he struck Yazoo.

Yazoo's head went flying to the ceiling fan where it turned to dust. The body too turned to dust. "2 down," said Cloud then he looked at Kadaj standing over Laurie. Cloud started to him, but Kadaj was ready. He took out Souba and hung it over Laurie's head. "One more step, and I'll do to her what you just did to Yazoo," he said.

Cloud backed off. Good thing he did because Sephiroth was going right at him with Masamune. Cloud and Sephiroth fought all over the church; in the rafters, near the tub, on the ceiling, knocking over the pews, smashing the microphones that were used by the choir, into the robe room, which they completely trashed, and up on the balcony. Kadaj watched in fascination.

Laurie meanwhile managed to get a piece of sharp wood in her hand that was from the pew. With all the strength she had left, she stabbed Kadaj in the heart. Kadaj didn't notice her until it was too late…he was gone. "That one was so annoying," said Laurie as she struggled to stand up.

She heard banging coming from above her. Laurie looked up and saw that guy and Sephiroth fighting. "If they don't stop this soon, the whole church is going to be destroyed," she said. Then she looked around. "Well, looks like the inside is already destroyed," she said with humor. She chuckled to herself.

Sephiroth thought he heard laughter. He glanced down and saw the girl standing up. Where was Kadaj? Then he saw the dust on her. he threw Cloud off of him and went to Laurie. Laurie gasped at the fallen angel that landed in front of her. Laurie looked up at him. "Where is Kadaj?" he asked. Laurie could hint the madness in his voice. Laurie smiled. "Right here," she said pointing to the dust on her.

She went over the line. Sephiroth grabbed her neck with his hand. He put her face right near his razor sharp fangs. "Where do you get the energy to talk? With so much blood loss, you should be dead or unconscious," he said.

Behind him, Cloud was preparing to slice off his head. Laurie saw this and the idea popped into her mind. "I don't know. I guess it's because I'm young and you're old," Laurie cracked.

Sephiroth sensed a presence behind him. He spun around and placed Laurie in front of his heart. Laurie was shocked. That was fast. Cloud had his sword ready to strike, but now he couldn't. He couldn't risk this girl's life just to get to Sephiroth. "Leave her out of this," said Cloud. "Why? She's so cute. I bet she tastes good too," Sephiroth said as he licked her cheek.

Laurie was grossed out. She wasn't going to take this anymore. Looking down, she dug her heel into Sephiroth's foot, then sheducked giving Cloud the chance he needed to chop off his head. Laurie ducked down, covering her head.

Cloud struck his sword onto Sephiroth's neck. It cut clean off. Dust fell to the ground along with Masamune. Laurie sat up and looked at the dust pile.

"Are you okay?" asked Cloud checking Laurie's wound. "Yeah. Fine," she said. "Let me guess, all in a day's work for you?" she asked. "No," said Cloud who was now wrapping her wound up. "I just said I was a slayer so he would know he wouldn't stand a chance," said Cloud.

Laurie was speechless. "You gambled with my life so you could kill this son of a bitch?" she asked. "Uh...yeah," said Cloud expecting a slap forom her. "Just checking. Go ahead," said Laurie.

Laurie and Cloud then went back to her home for the rest of the night. The next morning, they were going to have to talk.


	8. Cloud's Departure

**The Smell and Color Of Blood**

**Chapter 8**

Surprisingly, Laurie slept better that she had in days. That guy who had saved her was sleeping on the floor by the foot of her bed. She tiptoed over t wake him up. "Hey, uh…mister, wake up. it's morning," she whispered.

Cloud stretched his arms then pulled them down. Unfortunately Laurie got caught. Her head was on his chest. "Uh, okay talk about awkward moments," she said. She out her hands o his chest to try to get him off. It was useless. She tried screaming in his ears. "WAKE UP!" Nothing but a moan. He was just too strong. But then Laurie had an idea!

Laurie reached for the alarm clock at the table at the foot of her bed. She managed to get it. She set he alarm to go off in one minute. She smiled with delight. The alarm clock blasted in his ear. He jumped up pushing Laurie down in the process. "Have a nice sleep?" she asked standing up. "Besides for the wake up call, I'm fine," he said.

"How else was I supposed to get you up?" she asked walking downstairs to fix some breakfast. Cloud sat a the table deep in thought. "Okay. Spill. How did you know those vampires. You wanted revenge for who?" she asked.

Cloud looked at her. "I gambled with you life, so you have a right to know," he said. Laurie sat down with waffles and coffee for the both of them. "her name was Aries. She was my girlfriend. We were going to be married. One night she went to get some groceries, but she didn't come home. I went out looking for her and I saw her being eaten by those creatures, so I vowed revenge," he finished with a sigh.

"And you got it," Laurie said. "I did," said Cloud sipping his coffee. Cloud got up and started to leave. "Thanks for the coffee," he said before laving.

"Wait!" Laurie said running to the door to stoop him. "I didn't get your name," said Laurie blushing a little. "My name is Cloud Strife," he said before getting onto his motorcycle heading to the next town.

Laurie watched him off. She turned around and started to clean. She put o the TV and watched the news. Then the anchorwoman came on.

Early this morning, police were called to a nearby church. Inside was all destroyed. Police and spectators figure it was from a local gang, but sources tell us that all the gangs had an alibi. FBI and police will keep us updated on this horrible tragedy.

Laurie chuckled slightly. "Sorry about that," she said as she washed the dishes. She grabbed her books and went off to school. Just another normal day for Laurie? Yeah right!

AN: end it here or keep going?


	9. You've Got To Be Kidding Me!

**The Smell and Color of Blood**

**Chapter 9**

Well, Laurie had had quite the adventure, wouldn't you say? She couldn't tell anyone…they'd either think she was crazy or she would put herself in a position where they'd lock her up in a mental institution.

6 months later, that's exactly what happened. She was in an insane asylum. She ignored all the other patients and kept to herself.

Laurie had free roam around the hospital when she wasn't eating, sleeping, or in her therapy time. Since she hadn't been physical, the director of the asylum gave her free roam around.

Basically, this asylum was just like home. She had a place where she could stay for some or the remainder of her life. She didn't write letters...who would she write it to? She had no friends, no family that loved her, and no one to love her. A tear dropped down Laurie's face as she was lost in her thoughts.

Laurie started crying with the rain outside. Laurie didn't even notice a teenage girl come up behind her. This girl had very long black hair, blue eyes, and was around 5ft 3in tall. She went up behind Laurie and scared her.

"You really saw the vampires?" she asked with a serious tone. Laurie was scared out of her wits. "EEKK!" she squealed. "Ye-yes," she said. "They were 4 silver haired men? Tried to make you their vampire princess? Gave you a silver tiara with a red gem in the middle?" she asked.

Laurie was VERY surprised. She hadn't told anyone except her doctor, and she knew he would never tell anyone else, much less another patient. "It's okay," said the teenage girl. "I saw them too. That's the reason I'm in here," she said. She saw that Laurie was very afraid. She could see her shaking.

"Where are my manners?" she said slapping her forehead. "My name is Amy Castle, and like you I'm a victim of those SHM," she said. Laurie shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you," she said. Then Laurie looked around her. The nurses and doctors were looking at the 2 girls. "Let's go talk somewhere more quiet," she said.

The 2 girls headed to a deserted hall. "Okay, I killed them all," said Laurie. Amy had her mouth gawked open. "You got them all?" she asked. "Yep!" said Laurie with a smile.

"Wow. Even I never guessed that their beings were tied to that red gem in that damn tiara, but hey, if you destroyed it-" Amy didn't finish speaking because of Laurie's hand on her mouth. "Beg pardon?" she asked. "I just dusted them like you would any normal vampire," she said with worry in her voice.

"Uh-oh," said Amy. Laurie grabbed her by her shirt collar. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN 'UH-OH?'" she yelled. Amy sighed then began to tell her tale; "When they had me in their cave in the graveyard, I overheard the one with the wicked long ass hair. They said that no matter who tried to kill them vampire style, they would always regenerate and become vampires again. I was lucky. I heard them say that the only way they could die is if that red gem was destroyed," said Amy with a flip of her ebony black hair.

Laurie was about to faint. "Do you think they're going to come after me?' asked Laurie. Then both girls screamed as they heard the alarm go off. "Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" said a computer voice all throughout the hospital. "I think it's a definite possibility," said Laurie as the 2 girls ran to the front desk.

Once they turned the corner, Laurie and Amy gasped in fear. All 4 silver haired vampires were back! It looked as if they were never slain to begin with. They were standing right at the desk with 4 bodies cut up and bleeding out onto the floor.

Sephiroth saw the 2 young girls and smiled. "Hello," he said. Both girls screamed and took to a run to anywhere that was safety. "Get them," said Sephiroth. Yazoo, Loz, and Kadaj ran with incredible speed after the 2 frightened girls.


	10. RUN!

**The Smell and Color Of Blood**

**Chapter 10**

Laurie and Amy ran down the halls of the asylum as fast as they could. Both were panting hard. Trying not to fall, they took sharp turns this way and that way.

They could sense the vampires come up behind them. Laurie took a glance behind her and saw Kadaj looking more pissed off then usual. She saw his fangs with drool dripping off of them. She knew those fangs wanted to pierce her flesh. "Aaaaahhh!" screamed Laurie at the top of her lungs.

"Run!" she screamed to Amy. Amy took a sharp turn again and flew down the stairs, with Laurie at her side, the vampires at their back.

Amy and Laurie reached the end of the stairs…but it was blocked. it was blocked by the other vampire…Sephiroth. He was leaning against the door waiting for them. "So girls, you'd think you'd both escape me?" he asked stroking Amy's cheeks. She recoiled in fear. "Get the fuck off me you sicko," she said.

Sephiroth was not taken aback by this. Laurie was about to turn and run to the end of the hall where another exit was, but Kadaj had grabbed her. Amy saw this and ran to help her friend, if it hadn't been for Sephiroth who grabbed her.

The vampires started to drag the poor girls out the door, but it was chained from the outside. Of course the asylum didn't want their patients escaping, so they either guarded, locked, or out bars on all the doors and windows.

"Damn it," said Loz as he tried over and over again to get the door to budge. No use. "Fine, we'll go the way these girls came," said Yazoo. They climbed the stairs towards the front entrance.

"What if they don't let us pass?" asked Loz. "You fucking idiot," said Kadaj. "That's why we have these 2," said Kadaj nuzzling Laurie on her head. "Enough talking. We have company," said Sephiroth.

All 4 vampires, Laurie, and Amy ducked into a room that just happened to be unlocked. Thankfully, it was a room that wasn't being used. Laurie and Amy both had their mouths covered to prevent them from screaming.

Laurie looked over at Amy. She looked absolutely petrified. Sephiroth was busy looking out to make sure the hall was clear.

When it was, both girls had been pushed out, followed by the vampires. Finally they got to the front door.

Blood was seeping out from the bodies that the vampires had slayed earlier. There was no one around. No police. No doctors. No nurses. No orderlies. That was good. No one else was around to get killed by these monsters. They pushed the girls out the doors and into the pouring rain, where a black car was waiting I the distance.

"Amy," whispered Laurie. Amy looked over at Laurie. "On the count of 3, we run," she said in a whisper. Amy nodded her head slightly. Laurie looked over her head at the SHM.

Vampires had great hearing, so she wanted to make sure they didn't hear her. Sephiroth, Yazoo, and Loz were keeping their eyes on the surrounding area while walking over to their car, while Kadaj would not take those eyes of his off Laurie. _I'm REALLY starting not to like him, _thought Laurie. "1, 2, 3!" she yelled.

Both girls took off in different directions. Laurie ran into the woods, while Amy headed to the street. Sephiroth and Kadaj cursed again while running after Laurie. (I never get tired of writing chasing scenes)

Yazoo and Loz took off after Amy. She was easy to catch. Soon she was knocked out and thrown into a backseat of the black car. Loz and Yazoo got in the back seat.

Laurie on the other hand was being chased by the 2 hottest vampires you could imagine. She jumped over tree roots and rocks. Branches reached out and scratched her face leaving blood marks. the water that collected on the leaves was no all on Laurie's clothes, making them wet and heavy. _That's not helping! Vampires can sense and smell blood. Plus I know they are really fast,_ her mind said. "Can this day get any worse?" she panted out.

Laurie came to a stop near a hill that had a step side. "Shit! It just got worse," she said. Laurie turned around , but she saw Kadaj and Sephiroth appear behind her. Laurie took a step back closer to the edge. "Don't do it," said Kadaj while he reached for her. She slapped his hand away. "You'll never touch me again," she said as she jumped off the hill.


	11. He's Back!

**The Smell and Color Of Blood**

**Chapter 11**

**AN: sorry had writers block and couldn't get on computer because of "mom."**

Laurie, after she had jumped, landed in the river. Thankfully she knew how to swim. She let the current take her further down stream until she clung onto a branch as she crawled onto the muddy bank.

Her hair was soaked and matted to her face. Her clothes were wet and she was cold. Laurie panted hard after swimming for more than a mile.

She looked at her surroundings. Tall trees, dark paths, a stream running through the middle of a forest. Laurie grew up in Jester City and knew every inch of it. So by the looks of her surroundings, she was in the middle of Grindlock Park.

With no time to rest, Laurie bolted up and ran to the cemetery where she knew the vampires had taken Amy. The cemetery was on the other side of Grindlock Park. Laurie ran with incredible speed, not caring about her injuries or how her legs were going to feel. "I know how to defeat them now," she said as she jumped over tree roots that were sticking out of the ground.

Amy was not as fortunate as Laurie. She had been beaten severely by all 4 of the vampires. Her hands were tied behind her back with wire. Amy still tried to free her wrists, but they were just being cut into by the wire. Any more and her wrist would have bled to death.

Her feet were left untied so they could toss her around. She hadn't been gagged either. Her face was black and blue, her lip was bleeding, but she knew she was going to die, so she just let her body fly helplessly from vampire to vampire.

Once tossed to Sephiroth, he turned her head so he could bite her neck. "So sweet," he whispered in her ear as he bit her. Amy gasped loudly as she felt her blood being sucked. With every amount of energy she had, she stomped on his foot, but it had no effect on this vampire.

Yazoo, Loz, and Kadaj had left Sephiroth to eat in peace. As always, they got the leftovers. "You know," said Yazoo. "I'm totally pissed off," he said. Kadaj sighed as he closed his eyes. "We're all pissed," he said. Then it was Loz's turn to speak. He sniffed the air. "Hey, I can smell her. That fucking little shit is close," he said as he looked at both Yazoo and Kadaj. "Let's go hunt down that bitch," said Loz. "Spread out and this time, kill her on the spot," Kadaj said.

Laurie knew this would happen. She'd get close then they'd sniff her out like bloodhounds. Thankfully Laurie was way ahead of them. She had cleverly found a sharp rock, cut her hand open, and leave a pool of her blood behind as a decoy.

She hid behind a tree as the 3 vampires ran right by her. _Suckers, _she thought. Once by her, Laurie ran into the lair to get the red gem and smash it.

Her photographic memory came in handy as she twisted in and out of the labyrinth. She finally came into the room from which she had been held captive earlier on.

Once in, she stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh my God," she said. She saw Amy's lifeless body on the floor. She looked at her neck from which the blood was running from. Two bite marks were pierced into the side of her neck.

"Amy," she whispered. "God, take care of her," she said as she sobbed. "Wish I could the same for you," said Sephiroth from behind her. Laurie knew what was coming.

But before Sephiroth could hit her unconscious, she flipped over to the other side of the room, all the while her eyes searching desperately for that tiara.

"You killed her," hissed Laurie. "Don't be so sad, for you are going to be joining her very soon," he said as he approached her. Right before her eyes, he vanished.

And again, Laurie felt an arm wrap around her neck which she knew was Sephiroth. "I'm going to suck you dry that only your skin will be left," he yelled in her ear.

Laurie was completely helpless. She couldn't fight Sephiroth! Oh God where was the dude…what was his name? "CLOUD!" she yelled on top of her lungs.

"Why are you calling for him?" asked Sephiroth very soothingly. "He's probably long gone by now," he whispered.

"OR HE'S PROBABLY RIGHT HERE WAITING TO KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS BACK TO HELL!" yelled another voice that wasn't Sephiroth's.

Sephiroth and Laurie looked in the doorway. There stood Cloud Strife, with his Buster Sword ready to kick some vampire ass.


	12. Smashed

**The Smell and Color Of Blood**

**Chapter 12**

**AN: I didn't want to write any more because some people are so cruel.Again this is NOT I repeat NOT a Mary Sue...if I hear one more person say it is, this story will be deleted! But my sister talked me into writing the ending so here it is. NO FLAMES! Again, I only go by what I saw in the movie, not the game!**

Laurie saw her ray of hope in that sexy man named Cloud. A smile found a way to her face. _You came, _she thought in her mind. Laurie was so happy, which was not the same situation with Sephiroth.

"How did you know that we were still alive?" he asked looking right into Cloud's eyes. Of course Sephiroth was not afraid of Cloud…to him he was just a nuisance that had to be thrown out of the way.

Cloud was glaring daggers at the silver haired freak with his eyes. "After I left, I noticed that it was all too easy. You would have put up more of a fight than that," said Cloud. "I had a hunch you were back, so for the second time, prepare to die!" he yelled charging at Sephiroth.

Laurie felt herself being tossed aside by Sephiroth. Laurie closed her eyes while her body plopped onto the ground. Pain flooded her body. "Ow," she hissed rubbing her sides.

Laurie then heard grunts. She looked up and saw Cloud fighting Sephiroth. Both stainless steel weapons clashed each other like Zeus and Hades fighting for control of the world. It truly was good vs. evil.

Laurie hurriedly ducked under the bed while the fight continued. She put her hands at her sides then miraculously, she felt something sharp at her side.

Her hand came up and in it was the tiara! "Yes," she whispered. Laurie heard Cloud swearing his mouth off. "Fuck you! Die you bastard!" he said. "Sheesh," said Laurie as she squirmed out the other side of the bed.

As soon as she was out, she grabbed the closest thing she could find, which was a brick. (don't ask) Then she heard a scream. Once Laurie looked over her side, she saw Sephiroth with his sword in Cloud's shoulder. She inwardly gasped.

Sephiroth smiled in triumph. "Now you can die and be a bother to me no more," he said as he pushed the sword until the tip came out of the backside of Cloud's shoulder. Cloud hissed in pain.

"SEPHIROTH!" screamed Laurie. Sephiroth and Cloud looked at her. Cloud looked a little confused as he saw a tiara in her hand.

"It's time for YOU to die and be a bother to us no more!" she screamed then she smashed the tiara with the brick. The tiara and red stone inside it broke into a million pieces.

Sephiroth's body and sword then broke out in red blood which fell to the floor near Cloud.

Laurie sighed as she approached Cloud. Unfortunately, since the sword was still stuck in him, he was covered in blood. "Sorry about that," said Laurie as she kneeled by him.

"Hey, we're alive and that's all that matters," said Cloud as he stood up. He did his best and sheathed his Buster Sword. He put his right hand over the wound in this shoulder. "Do you think the others are dead?" asked Laurie who was helping Cloud walk back outside.

"I'm pretty sure they are, but just to be safe, I'll hunt them down," he said as he got on his motorcycle. "That wound should be taken care of," said Laurie with concern. "Don't worry about it. I've bled before," he said. Laurie just ignored the matter.

"Thanks again for saving me," she said with a little blush on her face. Cloud saw this and then what happened next surprised her. He kissed her deeply on the lips. "Thank you," he said as he sped off in hunt of the other 3 vampires.

"Whoa," she said as she watched him go off. Laurie looked up into the midnight black sky. "Thanks for sending him to me dad," she said. She felt a cool breeze rush past her. Laurie enjoyed the cool breeze as she headed for home.

"Now what am I going to do with my life?" she asked walking the now safe streets of Jester City.

THE END.


End file.
